Taking Over me
by OoshatiElf
Summary: ShikaIno. When they find themselves going on a new mission, they encounter a person that makes certain emotions take over Shikamaru. R


Know that I should be updating on my other stories, but I'm not. : P I am new at the  
  
Naruto Genre, but I will try my best not to get any of them too OOC. This will be a  
  
Shikamaru and Ino story, since they are just too cute! please read and review, any  
  
comments are welcome. I am re-updating with a better spell-check!  
  
Shikamaru POV. Also this is when they are around 16...to make it seem more plausible.  
  
Also one more thing, I am dyslexic so if you see the words like from and form mixed up,  
  
please excuse them, I will read over to make sure that there aren't that many errors, but  
  
some might escape me. One-shot.  
  
Taking Over me.  
  
It was yet another lazy day. Well, at least for me, but then again doing anything just  
  
seems too bothersome. I gaze around to see my teammates, we have been a team since  
  
we were twelve, and now at 16 we really haven't changed. I am still the lazy bum, Choji still  
  
eating, and is now er, more pleasantly plump, and Ino, a secretive smile graces my face,  
  
Ino, my 'crush', is still sighing after perfect boy Sasuke. Who, by the way is an idiot for  
  
not taking her up on her offers to go on dates. I thought she was pretty when she was  
  
twelve, but in the fours years that we have been a team, she has only matured. And I  
  
will let you take that, as you will. I sigh; I would ask her out, except that would probably  
  
involve effort. And effort is not something I am into. And it's not likely that anyone  
  
knows about me liking her, so no one can tip her off. Not that I would care if someone  
  
did. Here she comes now, walking like she is on a mission, she is towing Choji behind  
  
her by his scarf.  
  
"Shikamaru!"  
  
I have a bored look upon my face,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She scowls at me, and I resist the urge to smirk, I know she hates my lazy attitude, but is  
  
too much fun to get her riled up.  
  
"We are going on a mission."  
  
I roll my eyes and groan; I don't want to go on a mission! I am perfectly content sitting  
  
here under my tree looking at the clouds. She says my name again; I shift my gaze back at  
  
her.  
  
"We are going now! So get off your lazy butt so we can finish it! Sasuke-kun's  
  
birthday is coming up and I want to get him a gift, so I have to go shopping. So the sooner  
  
we get the mission over the better."  
  
I sneer and roll my eyes once more, always about Sasuke.  
  
"Why are you so worried about it? It's not like you have to compete with  
  
Sakura anymore, she is happily dating Lee."  
  
She scowls some more, and I know that I am in for a lecture.  
  
"I know that! I set her up with him! And it is important since it is."  
  
I shut out her voice, it's not that I don't enjoy hearing her voice, but those clouds are so  
  
interesting.just floating about, no, a worry in the world, how I wish I could do that too.  
  
Some one plops down besides me; I look to see Choji sitting there with his never-ending  
  
potato chip bag. Ino glares at Choji and that is enough to get him off his butt, but it is  
  
going to take more to get me off mine. And from Ino's look of annoyance she knew it too.  
  
She sighs, reaches down and takes my arm and tries to lift me up. I didn't try to aid her  
  
for a few seconds, and then I gave in and stood up, which caused her to fall straight on  
  
her butt. She opened her mouth to yell at me, but it would be way too inconvenient to try  
  
to calm her down again, so I held down my hand, as a peace offering. She glares at it, and  
  
then takes it.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And walks off toward the Hokage's headquarters to get what mission we were supposed  
  
to get. Choji and I waited outside, while Ino and Sensei got our mission assignment. They  
  
came outside, Sensei started to explain,  
  
"This mission is pretty much a mission that anyone with a four year olds'  
  
intellect could complete, so don't mess it up. Basically go into the next town, help," he  
  
checked the paper, " Nackurama, Tenjo, rebuild his shop. Not that hard. You will have to  
  
spend the night there, so here is your money for everything. Don't spend it all." He  
  
handed some money to Ino. " I expect you back by Thursday at the latest. Go." It was  
  
Sunday, how long did he expect us to take to help rebuild a shop? We all nodded, and  
  
trudged off to go help this guy. The trip there held nothing of merit; basically we all  
  
walked in silence, and didn't encounter anyone worth mentioning on the trip. We arrived  
  
there two hours after we set out. I gazed around at the town; it wasn't huge, yet it wasn't  
  
little. We searched for someone who might be able to give us directions. Unfortunately,  
  
some lout started to whistle at Ino, I glared at him, showing that she wasn't alone. Yet he  
  
preceded forward,  
  
"Hello there. What's a beautiful thing like you doing here?"  
  
Ino took a step back and looked uncomfortable for a second, then answered  
  
"We are Ninja's from the Leaf village, we are here to help someone called  
  
Nackurama, Tenjo. Do you know where we could find him?"  
  
His eyes lit up in a way that made me want to punch him,  
  
"Well baby, you found him! I am he."  
  
I found myself not liking this situation more and more, so we have to work for a pervert.  
  
Great, as if this was irksome enough! I shared a look at Choji and saw that he didn't like  
  
the situation anymore than I did. We moved to both sides of Ino, making sure that he saw  
  
us too.  
  
His smile dropped,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I leered at him;  
  
"We are her companions, and here to assist you in rebuilding your shop. When can we

begin?"  
  
My teammates looked at me oddly; usually I would try to stall as long as I could. But not  
  
now, I wanted to get Ino away from this guy as fast as I could. Tenjo's smile was back in  
  
place, as he led into his shop. What a mess, there were tools everywhere along with trash  
  
and God knows what else. He turned to us,  
  
"You know my name, but I know nothing about yourselves."  
  
"I'm Ino, this is Shikamaru, and that is Choji."  
  
She pointed to each of us, I am glad that she didn't tell our last names. The less this guy  
  
knows the better. He looked like he was waiting for more information, but when he saw  
  
that he wasn't going to get anymore, he shoved wood and hammers and nails at Choji and  
  
myself.  
  
"You too can work on the sides, Ino can help me in here."  
  
None of us like this arrangement, but we aren't supposed to argue. Grudgingly we went  
  
outside, while Ino cast one betrayed look at us. Nothing happened outside, we just put the  
  
board's up and nailed them in. As Sensei said anyone with the intellect of a four year old  
  
could do. But it did take a lot of grunt work. Those boards are heavy. Soon it turned dark,  
  
and we went inside to go get Ino, we saw her in one corner, organizing crap on a self.  
  
"Ino! Let's go find a hotel to stay."  
  
Ino nodded, and if it weren't rude I think that she would have run to get out of there.  
  
Tenjo stood up,  
  
"You can always stay here."  
  
Ino's back was to him, her eyes widened and she mouthed 'no!' to us. Choji took over  
  
from there,  
  
"Sensei told us that we have to go talk to one of his friends at the  
  
hotel, and we already have reservations. We want to make sure that we still have them,  
  
so we better get going."  
  
He turned around and Ino and I followed. I didn't realize that Choji could lie on the fly,  
  
but I am glad he could. We got to the hotel, got one room like we usually do when we go on  
  
missions, one bed, one fold out bed, and one roll away. The attendant lady looked at us  
  
oddly, but we were all too tired to care. We trekked up the stairs, and opened the door to  
  
our room. The lay out was odd, the bed and the couch were in the same room, and usually  
  
there was a door. Ino dropped her bag on the bed, and looked around with disgust at the  
  
diminutive room. I draped myself on the couch, and Choji opened up the roll away. Ino  
  
looked around,  
  
"Where is the bathroom?"  
  
I gazed about,  
  
"I guess, this is one of those hotel's whose bathroom's is in the hall."  
  
She huffed,  
  
"Great, I bet they don't have a shower either, I'll be back, I need to scout it out."  
  
She left neither of us said anything. Choji stood up,  
  
"I'm going to get us some food. Be back in a while."  
  
And there I was, all alone. Alone to dwell on my thoughts, I was in the process of  
  
thinking how many days we would have to be here, when the door opened, and in stepped  
  
Ino clad in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet, and she glanced at me,  
  
"Where is Choji?"  
  
I shook myself mentally,  
  
"Where else? To find food, why aren't you dressed?"

She blushed,  
  
"I forgot my clothes in here, so as soon as I get them I will go back to bathroom and get

dressed."  
  
She grabbed said clothes when she opened the door then immediately shut it.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Her eyes went wide in fear,  
  
"He is outside! Tenjo! How did he know we were here?"  
  
I got up with a frown on my face, that jerk wad had followed us here? That meant he saw  
  
Ino walk down here in a towel, and I bet he thought that she would be alone. He knocked on

the door, Ino squeaked,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ino my dear, are you in there?"  
  
I felt that it was time to establish my presence.  
  
"Of course she is in here, who else would have said it?"  
  
I could almost see his scowl,  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you all made here safely. I would not like  
  
anything to happen to you. Would you mind if I came in?"  
  
I saw Ino shake her head, it made me furious that this guy could make someone as  
  
spirited as Ino turn into a scared mouse.  
  
"No you can't. Ya see, Ino went in search of a bath, and she forgot to  
  
bring her clothes to change, so you can't come in."  
  
I thought that might make him go away, but my plan back fired,  
  
"Really? Shouldn't you be out here then? Since she has to change."  
  
I racked my brain to try to counter this, but Ino interrupted,  
  
"Shikamaru was going to walk me down there, since we were going to  
  
find Choji afterwards."  
  
She cast hopeful eyes upon me, and I nodded,  
  
"So if you don't mind we need to make sure that we have a good night's  
  
rest, so if you will excuse us."  
  
I opened the door, and Ino linked her arm through mine. I still despised the way he  
  
undressed her with his eyes. At that moment Choji appeared with the ramen, he raised an  
  
eyebrow.  
  
"I got the food, so once Ino gets dressed we can eat then go to sleep."  
  
He went right past Tenjo, who got a glimpse of our room,  
  
"Indecent! A girl should not be with two boys! She should get her own  
  
room."  
  
I was getting pissed at this guy, but Ino spoke on her behalf,  
  
"These are the arrangements that we have had since we first started to go  
  
on missions when we were twelve. It worked then it works now. And now if you excuse  
  
us, I need to get dressed, and we need to get ready for tomorrow, since I am sure that we  
  
have other missions."  
  
With saying that she pulled me along as she walked down the hall. I could feel her  
  
shaking,

"You okay? What did that jerk do to you?"  
  
Her voice faltered,  
  
"He didn't do anything, he just looked at me."  
  
She shuddered; I could feel myself suppressing a growl.  
  
She cast a weird look at me,  
  
"You're acting out of character, and you are never this assertive."  
  
I rolled my eyes and drawled,  
  
"I know, as soon as we get home I promise to be the same lazy bum I  
  
have always been."  
  
She laughed and hugged my arm, I could feel myself flush. She went into the bathroom  
  
and I lounged outside the door. I could see Tenjo look down my way then make his way  
  
down the stairs. He glared at me, and descended. I smirked as he went. Stupid rule, not  
  
being able to kill the guy you've been assigned to help. Ino stepped out about a minute  
  
after, re-linked our arms, and started off towards our room. Once inside, Choji gave us an  
  
odd look.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Ino looked at her, and I gave her my usual bored look signaling that she could talk.  
  
"Tenjo followed us here, wanted to come in, and er, knew I wasn't  
  
dressed."  
  
Choji's expression darkened,  
  
"Pervert."  
  
We all nodded. After eating our dinner in silence, we all got into our respective beds. It  
  
was quiet for all of about twenty minutes when Ino broke the silence,  
  
"How much more do we have to do until the shop is finished? I really  
  
don't want to stay here long."  
  
I thought about it,  
  
"Well, considering how much we got done today, we will have to be  
  
here another two days, at most. We should be done by Wednesday noon. How much did  
  
you guys get done inside?"  
  
"We got almost all of it done. It should take us another hour at most, so  
  
then we can help outside."  
  
I nodded, and that ended our conversation. But I still had trouble getting to sleep. I kept  
  
brooding about Tenjo.  
  
the next morning at Tenjo's semi-built shop.  
  
Choji and I began to work on the 3rd side of the shop, and after we finish all the sides, we  
  
would begin to work on the roof, and then the front. By noon, we had the wall almost  
  
completed. Ino announced at lunch that we would be working outside with us since Tenjo  
  
no longer needed her inside. Tenjo looked like he was about to protest, but two menacing  
  
glares told him that he would be facing two pissed ninjas. An awkward silence fell. After  
  
we finished up lunch us three went the side of the house and started up again.  
  
"Did that slime ball do anything to you?"  
  
"Not exactly, but some of the things he said made me uncomfortable, I just  
  
wish I could say something! If we get a bad report from this guy, Sensei will be mad at  
  
us, and this will be our first mission alone, and I don't want to seem weak. I am done  
  
doing that."  
  
I nodded, knowing what she meant, I didn't care about seeming weak, well except when I  
  
face a girl, but it was annoying to appear weak. It makes people think that they can take  
  
advantage over you. Exactly like Tenjo. We all know that Ino is not like Hinata (no  
  
offence to Hinata fans) who wants everyone happy, if someone is annoying her, she lets  
  
them know. Loud and clear, being on the receiving end of her displeasure I can vouch that  
  
she is not timid. But we are supposed to follow the person we have been assigned to. And  
  
since he isn't trying to rape her, we can't do anything about. Only if he touches her, can  
  
she claim self-defense and kick his butt. But only then, until then she has to endure lewd  
  
glance and suggestive comments. But we are getting this done a lot faster than I thought  
  
we would. So hopefully by tomorrow we will all be done. The afternoon came and went,  
  
and we were half way done with the roof, when it got to dark to see. We jumped off the  
  
roof to see most of the front done. Well, Tenjo isn't totally worthless, it seems that he  
  
started on the front, good that will save us time. As soon as we get the hotel the same  
  
routine happens, Ino goes to the baths, and Choji finds the food, though I have to admit, I  
  
need a bath. But that means I have to actually get up to do it. Crap. I guess I will go as  
  
soon as Ino gets back. At least she brought her clothes with her this time. Not that I am  
  
complaining about seeing her in nothing but a towel, no problem with that. The door open to  
  
revel said person, but this time clad in clothes. She sits down on the bed and starts to  
  
brush her hair, it isn't as long as it was before, but it's pretty long. I get up, and ask her  
  
where the guys' bathes are, she shrugs. Great now I have to wander around this place to  
  
find it. I see Choji while wandering, and he points out that the guys' baths would logically  
  
be next to the girls. As I was walking towards the towards the girls' bath, I have to  
  
wonder why he said logically. But lo and behold there it was right next to it. As I go in it  
  
looks like a public bath, as I get in, I hear some other guys talking, about what appears to  
  
be the description of Ino. I raise an eye brow at them, and one seeing me, explains,  
  
"See there is this peep-hole right there where you can view the all the girls.  
  
And we saw this fox, long blonde hair, and a great figure. And some awesome baby blue  
  
eyes, you seen her?"  
  
I could feel a snarl come up into my throat,  
  
"That would happen to be my teammate, leave her alone."  
  
With saying my piece I close my eyes. One of the guys obliviously didn't like my attitude  
  
that I took with him; he stalked over to me,  
  
"You wanna make something of this punk?!"  
  
I crack one eye open, yawn and put on my regular 'I'm smarter than you and you are  
  
boring me' look, and sighed. This infuriated him and his fist was rushing towards my  
  
head, when suddenly he couldn't move.  
  
"What did you do?! Fight like a real man!"  
  
I had used my shadow technique; I stood up, in turn making him stand up.  
  
I walked towards him,  
  
"You are very problematic, and just to tell you I am a Leaf Ninja. If you  
  
want to fight, I will be forced to kill you, if I feel up to it."

I look up and sigh. How I just wanted this stupid mission to be over.

"I would kill you know, but that would require effort, and basically you don't deserve my

effort."  
  
I release him from the shadow technique.

"Why is everyone in this town so freaking annoying?"  
  
I get out of the bath, get dressed return to the room, to glare at Choji,  
  
"Logic you say?"  
  
I sit down eat dinner, and retire to my bed.  
  
"Ino, don't take a bath anymore, there is a peep hole where the guys look  
  
through."  
  
And before she can ask how I know, or anything else, I turn out the lights.  
  
Finished. What a wonderful word. We finished a day ahead of what I thought. And thank  
  
God, I don't want to spend another minute in this horrible little town. It was around 4:30  
  
when we finished. The shop was rebuilt, mission completed. We were all standing  
  
outside of the shop with Tenjo looking at us with ill concealed annoyance.  
  
"I am so happy that we got this done so fast, but you can always stay here  
  
for awhile. Especially you, Ino." He gave her a lewd wink " I would really like it if you  
  
would stay here. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
That was it, this guy could not take the hint to leave her alone, and emotions were taking over  
  
me, and before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Ino by waste, so that her back was flush  
  
with my front. I wrapped my other arm around her waist too. She first stiffened when I  
  
first touched her, but I squeezed her arm and she relaxed against me. I mouthed 'mine'  
  
over her head, making sure that this guy got the message. Tenjo's eyes went wide, and put  
  
a fake looking smile up,  
  
"I wasn't aware that she had a boyfriend."  
  
I didn't give him answer, but instead just glared. I turned around, and linking arms with  
  
Ino, I start to saunter out, Choji follows us. We walked about thirty minutes when Ino  
  
spoke up,  
  
"I-ano...Thanks."  
  
Her head was bent but I could see her blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
But one thing I notice was that she didn't try to unlink our arms. Once we entered the  
  
village I saw was everything as it was. Then I noticed Sasuke sitting next to Naruto in the  
  
ramen shop. I was expecting Ino to run to him and fling her body on him, but she only  
  
glanced at him, called out to him and Naruto, waved and continued walking. I could  
  
hardly suppress my smile. I just ousted pretty boy. I don't know what feelings were taking  
  
over me, but I think it'll turn out alright.  
  
I have no idea whether I kept them all in character or not, but did try. Please review!!


End file.
